


Goodbye, for Now

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: More fan art for LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166





	Goodbye, for Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Din, the Green Bean, Corin, and Liita from a scene in chapter 12 of "[Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)! :)
> 
> EDIT: As I suspected, I had to fix something: I'd forgotten to add the green reflection of Baby's ear in Din's Beskar. *grumbles*

Small:

Large:


End file.
